Capsize
by writingatnight
Summary: The battle has been won but how can Wanda move on when she feels that nothing could possibly come next? Set after A:AOU


**So I'm back with another thing that just popped in my head and stayed there and was helped along with the song Capsize. Been getting back into the writing mood and thought it was a good idea to start with small and simple. This is just a few thoughts right after the events of Age of Ultron.**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

Capsize

It all happened so quickly. One moment she was at the center of town, fending off robots. The next, she was standing over Ultron, holding his mechanical heart in her hands. Wanda thought killing Ultron would alleviate the weight in her chest, threatening to pull her down until she ran out of breath. But here she was, unsure of whether it was her heart that she was holding. Wanda imagined the sensation of losing your other half was just the same as having your heart pulled out of your chest. In the faint distance Steve's shouts could be heard through the comms.

"Wanda? You still there?" Steve demanded, a hint of anxiety in his voice. Wanda was touched by his concern but wondered why he was so worried. And then she remembered.

"Yes, Steve, I'm here." Wanda responded, her voice still scratchy from the screaming she had done earlier.

She heard a sigh of relief. "We're all on the last boat." Steve said, emphasizing _all_ , and Wanda knew that somehow Steve knew that Wanda knew that her life was falling apart all over again. "Thor and Tony are ready."

"I'll be there," Wanda heard herself say before she could think twice about it.

* * *

One moment she was standing over Ultron, heart in her palm. The next, she was on board a SHIELD helicarrier, meeting someone who called themselves "Fury."

"Well, that was a hell of a fight." Fury said, his one good eye glaring down at the group of heroes who were fighting to stay conscious mainly out of respect for the man.

"Yeah, could we maybe speed this up?" Tony motioned with his hands, "I need a nap."

Fury shot the man a look but otherwise ignored him. "It was the only choice left. Just remember that. You all saved the world today." The Avengers looked amongst each other, knowing that even though they made a tough call to save millions, it was still going to keep them up at night. Wanda shifted in her seat, which only served to call the former Director's attention to her. He seemed to be searching for something until he looked away and Wanda stared down at her hands, remembering how it felt to have a heart in them.

* * *

One moment she was surrounded by the very people she swore to destroy and instead saved the world with. The next, she was all alone, sitting on a hospital bed. The doctor that was checking on her had left to go find some more anti-septic to clean her cuts. Her mind, however, was in turmoil, not quite processing everything correctly.

"I want to see my brother." Wanda said as the doctor came back into the room. The doctor looked at her surprised and Wanda felt a little bad for startling the older woman. Throughout the initial meeting, Wanda hadn't spoken a word until now.

"I don't think-"

"I want to see Pietro." Wanda said, giving the woman her best serious face.

"It's okay." Steve said from the doorway. His eyes bored into Wanda's and Wanda found herself unable to look at him for longer than a few seconds. "I can take her."

"I need to clean her wounds before they get infected." The doctor pursed her lips, obviously unhappy with the Captain undermining her authority.

"I'll bring her right back." Steve promised. The doctor sighed but stepped aside to let Wanda hop off the bed and join Steve at the doorway.

"You better be back in five minutes or I'm chasing _you_ down, Rogers." Steve nodded his agreement and fell into step with Wanda who had already begun to head down the hallway. It hadn't even been ten minutes since the boat landed on the helicarrier and all the heroes were ushered inside, Pietro's body being sent somewhere else, which Wanda hadn't thought was fair. She should have been able to go with him. Steve led her down another hallway and stopped at an ordinary door. There would have been no way to know that Pietro was right behind those doors.

"Thank you," Wanda said.

"It's nothing." Steve assured her.

"Why would you do this for me?" Wanda found herself asking.

Steve sighed. "I…had this friend. _Have_. And I remember wanting a chance to see him one last time." Before Wanda could ask any more questions, Steve opened the door and nudged her inside before closing the door behind her.

* * *

One moment she was on a hospital bed. The next, she was staring down at her heart in her hands. His eyes were closed and if someone had told her he was just sleeping, Wanda would have found herself believing them, despite the fact she felt her heart break. The bullets had been taken out but Wanda could see where they had gone in the first place based on his shirt. His bloodstained shirt made her want to cry and scream at the same time but Wanda did neither. Instead, she took a seat by the cot where he was laying and grabbed his hand. He looked so peaceful and Wanda knew it was because he felt he had done the right thing. Pietro always tried to do what was best for them, even if it meant putting Wanda before Pietro's own needs. All Pietro had ever wanted was to do the right thing, to make things right. Before Wanda even realized it, she was crying and she hoped that Steve would just let her be. Her worst fear since their parents died was to be alone and now she was living in her nightmare. After a few minutes, Steve knocked on the door to let her know time was almost up. Wanda wiped away a few tears, and pulled away from Pietro.

"I…I don't know what to do now, Piet." Wanda admitted. The avengers had offered her a place with them but Wanda wasn't sure about any of it. She looked down at him again and noticed that someone had stitched Pietro up so all his bullet wounds were closed seamlessly. Wanda had to admit she was impressed by SHIELD's technology. "You look like you're sleeping." Another knock at the door told her time was up. Wanda stood, hoping it wouldn't be too obvious that she had been crying. No one but Steve had to be privy to that. She headed to the door and opened it, giving Steve a grateful smile.

"Ready?" Steve asked, giving no inclination he had heard crying just a few minutes earlier.

Wanda was about to follow him when she could've sworn she saw Pietro's chest move through her peripheral so quickly that it looked like he hadn't moved at all. One moment, she was crying over her lost half. The next, she felt something like hope.

* * *

 **Comments?**


End file.
